


You Have No Chance

by Biobabe007



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biobabe007/pseuds/Biobabe007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I recently read Needing a Mate, Needing Truth, and Needing Time by Kyoshi-Angel of Artisan and I LOVE these fics. So if you haven't read these you probably should because otherwise this will make no sense to you. Just a little aside I thought of, that could easily take place after the end of Needing Time, Gohan lives and is healthy. Gohan and Piccolo are in the throne room of hell fulfilling the duties of the King and "Queen" by hearing the complaints and reports of some of the demons of the realms. One of the demons makes an off handed remark about Gohan's suitability as Queen and Gohan uses the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. </p><p>In the event you read this as a stand alone: Piccolo is the King of Hell, Gohan is his mate, they have twins, Gohan has nearly died several times, and, most importantly, Gohan IS NOT a child. He's somewhere in his late teens/early twenties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have No Chance

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't have a beta and I'm not that awesome at self editing so if you found something that is GLARINGLY wrong just let me know and I'll amend it. Any other errors, I hope, will be minor enough that this is still enjoyable. 
> 
> And if anyone wants to volunteer to be my beta...pleasepleaseplease!!! I don't post that often so it wouldn't be a massive undertaking.

Gohan had been squirming in his throne for the last 20 minutes and it was starting to get on Piccolo's nerves. Granted he didn't want to be there anymore than Gohan did; even Halcor, who normally took great pleasure in looming next to the Queen's throne and causing the subjects of Hell more than a little discomfort has grown bored and was reclining in the top step of the dais.

 **"What has gotten into you? Stop fidgeting, you're distracting!"** Gohan could hear the frustration in Piccolo's voice reverberate through his head. Piccolo had long ago mastered the ability to sit still and appear engaged when really he wasn't.

 **"I can't! It has been forever since I've felt you against me and having to sit here and watch you rule in nothing but silk pants while your tattoo's slink over you're perfect chest is maddening!"** Gohan shifted in his seat again trying to find a comfortable position. Not only did he have the need to hide his growing erection but who knew how much longer they would have to listen to reports and complaints. He knew it came with being the King's mate but could it not have waited for a few more hours this morning. **"I distinctly remember being promised a thorough ravishing when I was all healed from the poison and the birthing of the twins. The twins are a month old and the poison was eradicated days ago."**

Piccolo mentally smirked at the images that were brought to mind and he soon found himself adjusting in his own seat. **"I saw that, and it serves you right my King."**

Piccolo turned his head to look directly at Gohan and all in the throne room seemed to take note that the King's attention had turned away from the task at hand. Gohan and Piccolo watched each other for a moment that, for them, seemed to stretch on for far longer than needed, but was cut too short when a voice broke through the still air.

"Perhaps the Queen is not suited to the tasks of the crown as much as our King would like us to believe." Piccolo and Gohan turned sharply to see several demons part to expose the person who spoke. A tall, slender incubus, with straight silver hair, red skin, and black eyes, stepped forward and bowed at the waist while keeping their eyes on Piccolo the whole time. Gohan could read his thoughts as easily as he could Dabura's and he smiled broadly, he knew just how to take care of this.

Before Piccolo could even rise from his seat Gohan stood and spoke to the incubus. "And just what task is it exactly that you believe I am incapable of meeting?" Gohan slowly made his way down the handful of steps to the great hall's floor and through the parted crowd to the creature who spoke. The incubus gave another small bow but it was lacking in true courtesy or deference.

"My Queen, you seem uncomfortable in your surroundings. Are you not one of the pure souls of Heaven? How is it that we can expect you to rule effectively with our King if you may as well undermine his regnancy by wishing to soften the justice he serves with your pure nature?" The incubus watched Gohan's expression carefully with every word he spoke and a sneer firmly in place to catch a glimpse of fear at having a weakness exposed, or resignation that it wasn't as well hidden as Gohan had thought.

Gohan gave a wide and feral smile, "You're concern might have been valid a few months ago; you must have missed my introduction to court. I am neither uncomfortable or out of place at my King's side, and to assuage your fear that I am too soft tell me what brings you before our Lord today?" The incubus was shocked at the request and looked over Gohan's shoulder at Piccolo, who had simply allowed Gohan to handle the disparity himself; but the Namekian could feel the anxiety in Gohan's mind. **"You haven't crossed any boundaries with me Kid. You have this handled just fine."** Gohan's mind instantly relaxed at the sound of Piccolo's reassurance.

"My Lord?" The room turned their eyes to Piccolo and he merely shrugged and spoke for the first time since Gohan had been challenged. "My queen asked you a question, I suggest you answer him."

The incubus returned his gaze to the human in front of him and swallowed thickly; he may have truly overstepped his ambitions this time but he would see this through to the end. At best he would show the Queen's weakness and possibly move him out of the throne to make way for himself; at worst he was made a fool of. If he was careful his punishment may be no more than a bit of embarrassment. The creature settled and faced Gohan in full again and folded his fingers together in front of him. "I was recently asked to acquire a rare flower for a harpy who said she was using it to make a powder for the nest of some of her young. She promised me payment in full when she had completed her work with it to be sure that the powder had the effect she wanted. It has been seven months since I have seen her and, try as I might to locate her, very few have even heard of her, much less seen her. I want her found and the payment I was promised."

"What is this harpy's name?"

"ChiChi, her name is Chichi. She looked ill, or possibly deformed. She really shouldn't be that difficult to find."

Gohan and Piccolo were gobsmacked at the confession and a silent eternity slipped by in the briefest of instances. Piccolo could feel his power radiate in waves at the fury he felt for this cretin who was in league with that vile woman! He would suffer the full wrath of Hell for his treason. Gohan, on the other hand, began to laugh hysterically causing everyone to stare at him in concern.

 **"He has no idea what Chichi was planning, I can promise you that. He is also just using that as an excuse because I asked him outright and he was put on the spot. Don't worry, I can still handle this."** Piccolo eased back into is throne somewhat but waited to see what Gohan would say as soon as he had caught his breath.

"My poor, impudent fool. You will not receive payment of any kind from Chichi because she is dead." The incubus could feel his blood run cold. Demons were not just executed for anything; the King was at least fair. But Gohan continued and the mirth that was in his countenance was instantaneously dropped, "My Mother gorged herself on demon blood to change her appearance, used her disguise to get into the palace, and attempted to threaten my life and the life of my children with poison. In return I unmade her." The comment was passed with nonchalance but the look Gohan held on his face rooted the incubus to the floor. Gohan turned his back to the room and made his way back toward his throne where Halcor continued to recline but now appeared slightly amused at Gohan's ability to hold his own under pressure. "As for your unspoken concern...."

Gohan shifted his path to head straight for Poccolo, who held him with a somewhat questioning look. **"What are you doing Gohan?"**

 **"This little thing is under the impression that I'm not only an unsatisfactory ruler and Queen but unable to satisfy you...personally."** Piccolo could feel the heat rise in his face and there was really no way to hide it. **"And how do you plan on correcting his impression of that?"** Piccolo asked.

**"Just give them a good show."**

"Unspoken concern?" The incubus had no way of knowing that Gohan could clearly pick up on the images the incubus had in his head of himself in the royal bed instead of the King's current mate.

Gohan slowly let the vest he was wearing slide off his shoulders to expose the whole of his upper body allowing it fall to the floor, displaying the large tattoo of the Demon King's symbol across his back. He stepped out of his moccasins and left them in his wake, beginning to unwind the blue sash he had wrapped around his hips. He ascended the steps, pooling the sash and his pants on the floor just in front of his King's feet. He hadn't bothered with anything under the pants in the hopes that there was a short time between having to get dressed and getting undressed again. How presently surprised he had been to have the opportunity offered up on a silver platter. **"Gohan, really. What are you doing?"**

The slender man stepped in between the King's open knees and slid his hands up the chest in front of him skirting his finger tips over his symbol that had been tattooed over the Namekian's heart. Gohan entwined his hands around Piccolo's neck and kissed him rough and demanding of his full attention. Piccolo grabbed the back of Gohan's head, lacing his fingers in the jet black hair and growling into the young man's mouth. **"They are watching."** The growl Piccolo gave in Gohan's head made him moan in return and he reached for the sash that held Piccolo's pants in place.

 **"Let them, watching me take you apart is apparently going to be the only way to satisfy that idiot. Otherwise he's just going to try and put himself in my place and I won't have that!"** Gohan gave a particularly hard nip to Piccolo's bottom lip and at that point the King decided to take over. Fine, watch if they must but he would make sure that this would be something no one forgot in a long time. Gohan loosened the waist of Piccolo's pants and nudged his hips so he could slide them down to Piccolo's knees. Piccolo had also hoped for a short morning and, like Gohan, hadn't worn anything underneath. Gohan moaned and sank to his knees, on the pile of clothes that were still on the floor, licking a long stripe along the underside of the turgid cock in front of him. Piccolo gripped the arms of his own throne, gouging the metal with his claws as his love played with the tip and dipped his tongue into the slit on the head. Gohan stretched his jaw open and slid his mouth down as much of Piccolo's length as he could, hearing the thunk of Piccolo's head on the back of his throne.

"Fuck Gohan that's good," he tried not to buck up into the hot cavern that had him captive but it was stupendously hard not to; and then he heard it; **"Do what you want my dark King. Show them."** He didn't have to be asked twice. He grabbed Gohan's hair to keep him in place and shoved his member hard into Gohan's mouth, cutting off his air for short seconds before pulling back and doing it again and again. If Gohan had known that having an audience would have this kind of effect on their sex life he would have suggested it a while ago. Oh well, good to know now. Gohan didn't want it to end here though so he swallowed around Piccolo once and slid him out of his mouth, stood, and climbed into Piccolo's lap. His demon had a carnal smirk in place and let his Queen slip two of his fingers into his mouth and lavish them with attention, slicking them up until spit slid down his chin and dripped onto their laps. When the digits were dripping, Gohan guided Piccolo's hand to the firm globes of his ass and plowed his tongue into Piccolo's mouth.

They had really only done this a couple times, so the intrusion of fingers was something that Gohan wasn't quite used to; but the sting that came with it was short lived and blossomed into a pleasant sensation thrumming through him. He keened as he rocked his hips over the fingers stretching him. Piccolo used his free hand to pull Goahn head back by his hair and graze his teeth over the claim mark that he left on Gohan's neck.

"Oooohhhhhh...I've missed this." Gohan groaned, pushing harder and warring with himself over where to gain the most sensation; forward to rut against Piccolo's washboard stomach, or back onto the fingers preparing him for more. He didn't have to choose; as Piccolo withdrew his fingers and lifted Gohan's hips to nudge against the ring of muscle. **"Are you ready?"** The question was pitched so low that the only way Gohan would have heard it at all was if Piccolo had spoken into his mind.

"Please please please..." Gohan whispered into that air between them. Piccolo continued to lave is tongue across the line of Gohan's jaw, wrapping his free hand around Gohan's waist while Gohan used the furrowed arms of the throne to hold himself steady. Pushing in with agonizing languidness and a bestial display of teeth, Piccolo sheathed himself fully into the tight heat that was his loves body. Gohan sucked air between is teeth consciously clenching and relaxing his muscles to help speed the adjustment along causing Piccolo to twitch and jump inside of him.

When he felt he was ready, Gohan reached forward to grab Piccolo by the shoulders and use his knees as leverage to lift up, creating a slow drag of Piccolo's cock against his insides causing both of them to moan. Piccolo tightened both of his arms around Gohan and clawed down the young man's back setting a steady pace. Gohan desperately clung to him, thrusting his tongue onto his King's mouth to match his rhythm, nicking it against the sharp teeth.

The throne room filled with the sounds of skin on skin; the growls, sighs, moans, and half words of the two writhing bodies while everyone else present was watching the display of carnality; so afraid to move or utter a single sound should it break the spell that held sway.

 **"Why do we not do this more often?!"** Gohan almost shouted in Piccolo's consciousness. Piccolo's only response was to thrust harder and faster allowing Gohan to arch his back and drive piccolo deeper into him. "Ah yeah! More..." He couldn't hold back much longer and squeezed his knees around Piccolo's hips to spur him on even more. "Don't stop...fuck, please don't stop." Gohan's clenching had started again and he could feel the tight coil in his stomach.

 **"Don't you dare hold back on me now, I can tell you're almost there. Now Gohan."** The command was all he needed as he cried out and came over their stomachs. Piccolo nearly passed out with the grip Gohan's ass exerted on him and with only a few more thrusts of his own, spilled into his mate. Both of them were left panting into the crook of the others neck and trembling against each other as they came down from their high. Gohan kissed Piccolo's temple and sweetly moved to his mouth to leave a lingering testament of his love for his king there, before climbing off his lap and steadying himself on is own two feet.

Gohan turned back to their audience and spotted the incubus with his mouth agape and eyes wide. "I expect that you're satisfied, and if I find out that you, or anyone else, has unrealistic ambitions on the subject again I will make sure you're sated by giving you over to demons that have stronger lust than yours." Gohan didn't wait for an answer from the creature but calmly made his way to the door at the side of the room that would allow him quick access to his and Piccolo's private suite of rooms. Passing the thrones, he raised his arm and crooked his finger at Piccolo, commanding he follow and leaving his clothes on the floor. Piccolo easily took the exaction and followed Gohan out in an equally naked state, they wouldn't be needing their clothes anyway.


End file.
